The invention relates to a device for assisting a user in changing a light bulb. When changing a light bulb, the person must take a new bulb to the fixture and then open the fixture, remove the old bulb, insert the new bulb and close the fixture. When done on ceiling fixtures, the process of climbing up and down the ladder is often repeated three times or a second person is necessary to assist the person changing the bulb. Light bulbs are typically round and roll off the top of ladders. The bulbs can be expensive and when dropped on a hard surface, they can break into many small pieces.
Safety is always a major concern when climbing to reach light fixtures. Some light fixtures may require tall ladders to reach them. Injuries to workers can cause large damages to company profits. During climbing, it would be safer to have the installer's hands free to hold the ladder or other objects. When carrying a light bulb to the fixture, there is increased danger in the task.